Degrassi Evolutions (Season 2)
The 2nd season of Degrassi Evolutions premieres on March 31, 2014 on Fanfiction.net. The first half of the season follows a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, named Degrassi Evolutions: The Breaking Point, depicting the beginning of the 2013-2014 school year all the way to winter break of the 2013-2014 school year. The next part of the season will follow a weekly format with 12 episodes, named Degrassi Evolutions: Love Lockdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2013-2014 school year all the way to the beginning of spring break. The final part of the season will follow a weekly format with 12 episodes and will be named Degrassi Evolutions: Anything Could Happen depicting right after spring break up until the beginning of summer break. The slogan for this season is, "Just When You Think You Know Someone You Don't." Main Cast Seniors *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds. Juniors *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick Hockey player who is quickly unraveling. *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels, a headstrong ladies’ man who is a member of the Ice Hounds and Hayley's twin brother. *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels, a kind, intelligent, but sometimes stubborn girl who wants to be a photographer and Trent's twin sister. *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris, an outgoing nice gay guy who is turning over a new leaf. *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson, reformed bad girl who turning her life around. *Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills, a rebellious girl who has a bad home life. *Jacob Artist as Danny Smith, a cocky hockey player who is a member of the Ice Hounds. (New) *Debby Ryan as Ashli Fellom, a teen mom who is struggling. (New) *Shailene Woodley as Heather Anderson, a mean Christian girl who'll do anything to get what she wants. (New) *Claudia Jessie as Bambi Carmen, an artistic and eccentric outsider who is quirky. (New) Sophomores *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder and musician who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay guy. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident girl, who is trying to stay positive after all she's been through. *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews, a charming musician with who is turning his life around. *Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews, a guy who is turning over a new leaf who's finding out he has a talent for writing/directing. *Melissa Benoist as Aria Monroe, a cool chill girl who is an outsider with a bad past who wants a fresh start. *Zachary Gordon as Beck Samuels, a cynical and funny student who loves music. (New) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. (Grade 12) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP. (Grade 12) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider and second time senior. (Grade 12) *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. (Grade 12) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. (Grade 12) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. (Grade 12) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. (Grade 12) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's conservative and judgemental brother and a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. *Tyler Posey as Ben, a sarcastic jock who is Zac Andrews cousin. (Grade 12) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a controversial athlete and ladies' man who is learning to be cooler. (Grade 12) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor and also a friend of Austin with a sense of humor. (Grade 10) *David Lambert as Chase Anderson, Heather’s intolerant and conservative brother on the Toronto Ice Hounds. (New) *Jane Levy as Alice Martin, a smart hard working scholar. (Grade 11) *Tyler James Williams as Randy, Beck’s gamer best friend. (Grade 10) (New) *Zoe Levin as Taylor, the popular and mean captain of the power squad. (Grade 12) (New) *Brandon Soo Hoo as John, the leader of the LGBT club. (Grade 12) *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez, a carpenter. *Ana Corina Bizim as Talia, a party girl who is involved in drugs. *Tosh Watson as Harry, a party boy. Other *Devon Werkheiser as Cody, a jerk who is a teen father. (New) (Grade 11) *Mia Talerico as Coey Fellom, the toddler daughter of Ashli and Cody. (New) Adults *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking, but poor mother. *Nestor Carbonell as George Matthews, Austin's father. *Vera Farmiga as Diana Matthews, Austin's hardworking mother. *Kristen Dalton as Sandra Michaels, Trent and Hayley's caring and overprotective mother. *George Newbern as Joseph Michaels, Trent and Hayley's soothed father. *Steve Zahn as Mr. Harris, Dakota’s adoptive father who is a business man. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Harris, Dakota’s overprotective adoptive mother. *Mrs. Milligan, Tristan and Owen’s mother. *Mr. Santamaria, Tori’s father. *Mrs. Santamaria, Tori’s mother. *Roselyn Sanchez as Ms. Jamieson, Stefanie’s cruel mother. *Jessica Chastain as Carrey Andrews, Zac’s overprotective caring mother. *Mark Wahlberg as Simon Andrews, Zac’s father. *Keanu Reeves as Jackson Mills, Hadley’s recovering alcoholic father. *Jodie Foster as Mrs. Mills, Hadley’s recovering alcoholic mother. *Jason Segel as Mr. Monroe, Aria’s father. *Demi Moore as Ms. Lawrence, Aria’s mother and Mr. Monroe’s ex-wife who is a famous dancer. (New) *Carla Gugino as Sandy, Bambi’s equally quirky mother.(New) *Luke Evens as Raymond Carmen, Bambi’s estranged father.(New) *Josh Brolin as Mr. Anderson, Heather and Chase’s father and a conservative Christian pastor. (New) *Ruth Wilson as Mrs. Anderson, Heather and Chase’s conservative Christian mother. (New) *Jai Courtney as Rob, Dakota’s laid back birth father who wants to be involved in Dakota’s life. *Amy Adams as Karen, Dakota’s laid back birth mother who wants to be involved in Dakota’s life. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. *Mark Ruffalo as Phil Chambers, Hayley’s photographer and journalist mentor. (New) Bill Turnbull as Max, who sells phones at the mall. (New) *Blake Lively as Molly, a former intern of Phil’s, who is now a famous journalist. (New) Degrassi Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher who everyone thinks has anger issues. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher who tries to be a friend to her students. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the awkward English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Emmy Rossum as Jenny Stone, the drama class teacher who is understanding. Trivia *This is the second season of Degrassi Evolutions. *Heather Anderson is from Hamptons, New York making her the sixth main character to come from the United States after Trent Michaels, Hayley Michaels (Who are from Pasadena, California) and Aria Monroe (Who is from Florida). *New members to the Toronto Ice Hounds are introduced. *First instance of photographer/journalist training. *Hayley has the show’s logo at the end of the opening credits. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Photos Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 2